codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Space Warfare
Call of Duty: Space Warfare '''is an action-military science fiction video game, it is developed and published by Psyfyman81 and Bold Interactive, slated for a Q4 2016 release. The game focuses on an ongoing war between two corporations for the dominance of the Solar System. (If this were a real Call of Duty game it would be the first set entirely in outer space.) Development history The game originally entered production in 2013 and was developed under the American video game company Inverted Materialism. The company, which had promised a November release, went bankrupt when their most publicized game ''Modern Conflict: Battle Abroad ''sold only a few thousand copies. The game servers and data were in limbo for several months before being purchased by Bold Interactive in Los Angeles, California. Bold assigned Jason Townson as the project's Director. Story Once upon a time, they said that the era of big government was over. Now, two mega-corporations, the IDC and ANR are locked in a battle for dominance of the Solar System. By all accounts, the Moon will be their first battleground. Factions '''Allied *'ANR (Amalgamated Natural Resources): '''is an interplanetary conglomerate responsible for the extraction of natural resources from extraterrestrial objects. ANR is decidedly American, both North and South American, with many Asian national partners involved in financing the company. ANR is the richest of the conglomerates, their contributions to colonial infrastructure are about 60% of all material used. ANR's former headquarters was located in Mojave, California before the company relocated to Sea of Tranquility City on the Moon. '''Belligerents' *'IDC' (Interplanetary Development Corporation): 'is an interplanetary conglomerate responsible for the extraction of natural resources from extraterrestrial objects and the development of sustainable human settlements in space. IDC and its subsidiary, Sieg Tech are decidedly European, with many assets also belonging to some territorial holdings in the continent of Africa. IDC is only slightly behind its rival ANR. The two corporations have been at a state of war since the end of the Belt Wars. IDC's former headquarters was located in EdinGow in the UK before the company was relocated to the Shepard Orbital Group. *'Lunarian Autonomous Commonwealth: '''Separatist faction of rebels fighting against the overbearing power that the interests on Earth wield on the Moon and other celestial bodies. '''Neutral parties * Belt Guild: A non-combatant faction that is made up of several mining consortiums and trusts who help facilitate automated mining of the Asteroid Belt. * Interplanetary Trade Commission. * TransOrbital: '''Another large corporate entity, though not quite as large as either ANR or IDC. An intermediary between both however. ' Characters '''ANR/EDS personnel (Special Response unit)' * Commander Robin Danford- Commanding officer of the ANRV Guardian. African-American female. * Major Thomas- Crose's immediate superior. * Captain Brianna Crose- Squad leader, game protagonist. A skilled combatant, with a ruthless reputation, the sole survivor of one of the last battles of the Belt War. She is also a veteran of peacekeeping conflicts in failed equatorial nations. Caucasian-American female. * Lieutenant Oscar Rankin- Squad assistant. He is a calm, cool and collected individual, Crose's second-in-command. African-American male. * Staff Sergeant Kev Apano- Squad scout. He is a sarcastic and boisterous, often cocky and overly-loud individual. Asian-American male. Interplanetary Development Corporation (SDB Centurion) * Major Bevan Rees- Squad leader of the IDC SDB Centurion team, game antagonist. British national of European descent, male. Weapons *' BAAT 164' * MK 1070 Locations *Low Earth Orbit *Low Lunar Orbit *Plato crater (Moonbase Alpha) *Kepler crater *Tycho crater (Tycho Prison) *Sea of Tranquility City *Ocean of Storms *Fra Mauro Highlands *Hadley Rille *Descartes Highlands *Taurus-Littrow region *Shackleton crater (Armstrong City) *Neil A. Armstrong Lunar Outpost *City of Selene Campaign (not official) * "Where Few Have Gone Before" - Introduction to Gen. Greene and his ideology, Lt. Huss and Capt. Garay lead a clandestine mission into a base at Sea of Tranquility City. Lt. Huss and Capt. Garay push further. *"The Final Frontier" - Lt. Huss and Capt. Garay find themselves in the lunar catacombs, following immense tubes into an abandoned mining facility rumored to be a Militia hideout. *""Taken" - Lt. Huss and Capt. Garay muscle their way back up into orbit aboard the USS Columbia, which is quickly overrun by the Lunarian Milita. Capt. Garay is captured by the Militia. *Armageddon" - Lt. Huss and his squad launch a mission to recover Capt. Garay from Kepler crater. *"Lack of Faith" - Lt. Huss and his squad continue their hunt for Capt. Garay in the Ocean of Storms. *"Insurrection" - With their search concluded, Capt. Garay remains missing, Lt. Huss resumes the search for Gen. Greene. This time at the City of Selene. *"Foundation" - The USS Columbia's computers are crashed by Gen. Greene's command star, Lt. Huss discovers a computer server detailing all of Gen. Greene's movements. *"Dune" - Lt. Huss rides a moon buggy and tries to kill Militia members in pursuit of him and the server info. *"New Frontier" - Lt. Huss is sent to Moonbase Alpha to defeat a Lieutenant of Greene who knows his precise location. *"Wanderers" - The US Navy starcruiser USS Columbia fires a coilgun at Gen. Greene's command star, crippling it. *"Upon Above the World, So High" - Lt. Huss infiltrates Gen. Greene's command star. *"Like A Diamond in the Sky" - Inside Gen. Greene's command star, Lt. Huss must choose to kill him or keep him alive. *"Mission to Mars"* - An extra mission involving unnamed group of Rangers on Mars, surrounding a crashed civilian cargo ship. Bonus mission* "Multiplayer" *"Harsh Mistress" - Mines on the Moon *"Armstrong" - Shackleton Crater *"Tycho" - Tycho Crater prison CQC *"Tranquility" - Sea of Tranquility City transit mall *"Graduation" - the only level set on the planet Earth, specifically in Nevada. *"LVMA" - stands for Lunar Very Massive Array, an assortment of radio telescopes arranged in a pattern resembling a Y. *"Apollo 17 museum" - Sea of Tranquility City Apollo 11 museum *"Orbit" - ANR Columbia landing bay *"TANSTAAFL" - Qli Grilo's Command Star''' ' Reception Most gamers are initially worried that a Call of Duty game set in space would end up too much like Halo (for campaign) or Dead Space (for zombies or aliens), but the setting is more refined and scientifically accurate. As Halo and Dead Space involve faster-than-light travel across the stars, COD: SW takes place with modular slower-than-light capable ships that travel between the planets and moons of the Solar System. Sequels Space Warfare was announced as the first of a trilogy of video games featuring the same characters but different locations across the Solar System. Production (selected) credits * Jason Townson, project director * John Cruz, story/script co-writer * Claude Gaston, story/script co-writer * Javier Walker, story/script co-writer * Tom Perry, project producer * Jack O'Brien, project co-producer * Cory Defeo, music composer * Edi Hammond, sound effects * Bob Wilkins, senior programmer * Harry Witherspoon, lead tester * Phil Le, casting director Brief in-game timeline * '''2029: The world's first truly human A.I. named ''Adam ''is shutdown and the world agrees to an universal ban on the development of artificial intelligence.' * 2030s: Human presence on the Moon and Mars is limited to research outposts and privately funded expeditions. * 2042-2048: Spacecraft Wanderer departs Earth orbit for a six-year exploration of Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn and Pluto. * 2050s: Heavier development of the Asteroid Belt by private corporations. The first human colony on an extraterrestrial object is established on the Moon with one on Mars set to follow. * October 25, 2060: The Mexican Space Agency successfully lands humans on Venus, using cutting-edge heat and pressure resistant technology. ''' * '''2079-2082: Spacecraft Von Braun departs Lunar Orbit for the planet Jupiter for a three-year expedition. * 2083: The United States of America cedes Texas, New Mexico, Arizona and southern California to Mexico. * 2083-2087: The United States of America and Mexico battle each other in the Second Mexican-American War. * 2089-2093: The Mexican-American concluded with an immense feeling of discontent among many Americans. The United States fall into a state of internal conflict which becomes the Second American Civil War. * 2093-2098: Spacecraft Cronus departs Lunar Orbit for the planet Saturn for a five-year mission. ''' * '''August 3, 2094: The Great Shock of 2094, in which the global economy collapsed into a severe depression. * March 1, 2095: The US president at the time meets with other heads of state and government in London to discuss a new path forward. It is universally agreed that regulations made to the economy seventy years prior failed to address the problems they currently face. The governments of the world agree to privatize all government services outsourcing the duties to private corporations. The leaders of the world proclaim, "the era of big government is over." * 2114: Development of the Asteroid Belt since the mid-21st century has lead to the rise of a sect of humans known as "Belters" also "Rock Rats." * 2114-2121: The Belt Wars is fought between the star nations of the Free Martian Republic and the Belt Guild against the corporations ANR and the Interplanetary Development Corporation. The war concludes with the corporations becoming locked in constant corporate warfare. ' * '''2 November 2129: After months of tensions IDC identifies ANR as an enemy. Due to the increasingly desperate nations of the Earth, the conflict escalates into an all-out war with both corporations declaring war on each other. ' * '''12 August 2131: Present day. Category:Space Warfare